


Nightfire

by Bartkartoffeln



Series: One Shots And Other Shenanigans In The Zeldaverse [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bite marks, Biting, Drama, Fire, M/M, Nighttime, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bartkartoffeln/pseuds/Bartkartoffeln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the evening before their last battle. Ganondorf and Link share some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightfire

Link sat cross-legged in front of a crackling fire, the flames licking brightly skyward. His eyes grew heavier by the second, but he just didn’t want to give in to sleep yet. Around him, the sounds of nature whispered in the darkness. In the high grass, crickets were chirping. A few rabbits scampered over the field, chasing each other, or maybe they were trying to evade the howling wolves. Their crying was distant but the wind carried it over the whole plane of Hyrule. Such a lonely sound… For a brief moment, the hero closed his eyes - and came awake again with a low gasp.

A deep, rumbling chuckle beside him rose to amused but silent laughter. “You should go to sleep, hero,” the giant man with the amber hair teased. “You will need all your strength tomorrow.” Ganondorf watched the green clad man beside him with satisfaction. He lifted a hand and tried to grasp one of the tousled strands of dark blond hair, playing with the fine silk, but Link drew back his head with an unhappy sound. “I am not tired, thank you.” Ganondorf snorted. “Really? You’re drifting in and out of sleep for quite a time now.”  
  
The sky-blue eyes of the Hylian caught the golden gaze of the Gerudo. With earnest and determination, Link pushed his chin forward and the blue of his eyes became dark. “How can you be so calm? Tomorrow, one of us will die. We haven’t much time left, that we can spend together.” Again, he turned his head to the fire. The orange glow illuminated his stern face and highlighted its beautiful features. Ganondorf sighed. “That’s why I poured all my soul into hours of lovemaking, hero. I don’t look forward to tomorrow. But I’ve long accepted that there is no escaping this fight. We have tried, remember? We have tried many times. One has to know when to give up.” Now, the grumbling desert-voice was filled with sadness. Casually, the Gerudo threw another log into the fire and it stirred happily, bursting with sparks. As he looked at Link again, he could see the hero had clenched his teeth tightly, before he spoke.

“I am not going to sleep,” he stated solemn.

Ganondorf leaned across and brought his lips to the slightly pointed ear. “You really don’t know when to give up, do you?” The man whispered with dark accent and as Link didn’t draw back his head again, the Gerudo kissed the neck of the fighter fondly. One strong arm wrapped around the athletic man, pulling him closer against the huge Demon King. Link sighed, then hissed as the kiss turned into a rough bite, directly followed by intense sucking. For a moment he struggled, then gave in. After he had attended long enough to the hero’s flesh, Ganondorf retreated and his thick thumb caressed the blue and swollen mark contently.

He combed thick blonde hair over the love bite in Link’s neck and lifted his coat around the shoulders of his companion. The Demon King touched the mark at his collar bone which was of the same kind, left only a few hours ago by the hero beside him. It would remember them of each other for a few days. The one that’d survive the battle, that was.  
Link closed his eyes again, and Ganondorf drew him against his huge body. Together, they drifted of to sleep.


End file.
